nick_sanjayandcraigfandomcom-20200215-history
There's Magic In The Sky Tonight
"There's Magic In The Sky Tonight" is a song from Sanjay and Craig's Season 3 episode SongJay when Sanjay and Craig convince everyone in Lundgren to see Besty's comet. Lyrics by Neil Graf and Jonny Vanorman. Composed by Matt Mahaffey. Lyrics First Part Sanjay: Do you ever think about just how big space is? Craig (spoken): '''Uh, why are you singing? '''Sanjay: It's bigger than you think and bigger still. Craig (spoken): '''Well, I guess this is a thing. '''Sanjay: So it's not the kind of place, you'd expect to see a familiar face But tonight it just so happens that we will... Craig: ''(yawns)'' Sanjay: There's a comet heading toward us, it's a proper shooting star And it's big enough to squish us, it is bigger than the car! So we're lucky, it won't hit us, it's just close enough to see But it still could put an impact in your heart... I can see you're not impressed... It's a lot to digest... Well, this might be news to you But I think you'd like to know, this one comet is in fact, two! Besty's comet is two pieces spinning round and round each other Craig (spoken): '''Like best friends? '''Sanjay: Yeah, besties! Craig: '''They have fun with one another! '''Sanjay: And they only drop by Earth once every hundred stinkin' years! Craig: '''Why, I guess we shouldn't miss it '''Sanjay: We'd be fools if we dismissed it! Craig: '''Who else knows about this wonder? Let's go pay them all a visit. ''(Sanjay and Craig laugh as they rush downstairs)'' Stop what you're doing! '''Sanjay and Craig: There's magic in the sky tonight! Craig: '''Aw cool, you're making snacks for the comet, gooey-- '''Vijay: Paws of from the way, and let us work tonight, we can't be tardy. Sanjay: That's right, we have to get there right on time, come on let's go! No, we're staying in tonight, because we have to watch our show! (A clip of "Punch or Pie" is seen on TV) Vijay (spoken): '''Yeah, it's the season finale, it's going to be awesome. '''Craig (spoken): '''Whaaat, you wouldn't miss the comet just to watch TV '''Sanjay: What could possibly be better than space's infinite mystery? Second Part 'Sanjay and Craig: '''There's magic in the sky tonight! '''Craig (spoken): '''Come on everyone! '''Sanjay and Craig: '''Let's go see the comet. '''Chicken Chuck (spoken): '''Hmm, it's a date. Third Part '''Sanjay and Craig: '''There's magic-- There's magic-- There's ma-- Magic in the sky tonight! ''(Many Lundgren citizens shut the doors, except for Chicken Chuck) 'Chicken Chuck (happily): '''Ahh-- ''(Craig shuts the door) 'Sanjay: '''Why won't they stop what they're doing? '''Craig: '''Don't they know there's magic in the sky tonight? '''Sanjay: '''I can't believe they don't care. '''Craig: '''Don't they know Besty's the best thing ever?! Fourth Part ''(Sanjay and Craig gasp in delight) 'Lundgren Citizens (spoken): '''Woah, where'd the lights go? '''Farm Girl: '''I had things to do, places to go! '''Vijay: '''Oh no, where's our show? '''Mr. Noodman (spoken): '''Here comes the aliens overthrown '''Remington Tufflips (spoken): '''Am I in another black hole? '''Craig (spoken): '''No! '''Sanjay: '''But now you can see the comet's flight '''Sanjay and Craig: '''There's magic in the sky tonight! '''Darlene: '''It's so beautiful without the light '''Hector's Grandma: '''This twinkling star is so, so, bright. '''Mr. Noodman (spoken): '''What's happening up there? What's that sound? '''Megan: '''Wow, the sky is pretty. Is a comet really coming to our city? '''Craig: '''Yeah, it's beauty and its wonder are profound. ''(The Lundgren Citizens join in) 'Sanjay and Craig: '''The majesty we will perceive, Will be too much to believe A slice of heaven for us, Hereupon the ground. '''Sandy: '''Join us, sister '''Scabs: '''Join us, brothers. '''Remington Tufflips (spoken): '''Is this broken? I want another. '''Vijay: '''Wait for pop-pop and mother! '''Lundgren Citizens (spoken): '''I wonder where it is, when's it coming? '''Sanjay and Craig: '''Look up there, into the west '''Sanjay: '''Only 15 seconds left. Get ready! It's the moment we've waited for... '''Craig: '''I think I see it, come on guys. '''Sanjay and Craig: '''Here comes Besty, peel your eyes. We'd needn't wait a single second mooooore! ''(Besty's comet comes up in the sky) '''Megan (spoken): '''It kind of looks like a... butt?. '''Sandy (spoken): '''Aw, that's disgusting. '''Darlene (spoken): '''Oh, grow up, space! '''Megan (spoken): '''Butts aren't funny, you guys. '''Sanjay and Craig: '''No, they're beautiful!Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs